Fluffy Bunnies
by Boltshok
Summary: Who doesn't have some plot bunnies running rampant in their mind? These are strictly Winnie/Lifeflight bunnies, ranging in various word lengths and genres.
1. Bunny 1

Lifeflight walks into the compound, back beginning to ache after his work in the garden. Winnie had given him a stretch of ground to work with, and currently it is full of blooming flowers and shrubs.

Taking a quick shower, he dries off and leaves the majority of armor in the bin by his berth. Making sure he is at least presentable enough if someone came over, he walks into the living space, through the living room and into Winnie's bedroom. Breathing in her familiar scent, he lies down on the bed, burrowing into the soft, downy comforter. Winnie can't possibly miss him when she comes home.

...

Arriving home late into the night, Winnie throws her gear onto the counter and looks into the shower when she sees a flash of color, finding a spare piece of armor in the grate. Sighing, she walks into the bay to find him...not there. Throwing the armor into the bin, where obviously the rest are, she goes back into the living space to find him.

Not in the living room. Not in the spare bedroom. Opening the door to her bedroom, she sees him fast asleep on her bed, wrapped up in the blankets and sheets, holding one pillow in his arms, and helm buried in the other. His rotors twitch in sleep, and as she slowly shuts the door, stepping inside, he shifts, groaning.

"W...Winnie?" he moans, arms tightening around the pillow. "You're home?"

"I am, silly," she says, reaching into a drawer to pull out some sleepwear. "You take a shower?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you going to get out of my bed?"

"No."

Winnie sighs, and walks out, down the hall, to the washroom, where the shower is. Quickly washing, she comes back into her room, with damp hair and clean nightclothes on. Lifeflight is asleep again, and she pulls a pillow off the floor. Trudging into the living room, she crashes on the couch, too tired to insist Lifeflight move. She is asleep within moments.

...

When the clock strikes two, the gongs sound loud in the house, and Lifeflight awakens with a start. What was...oh right. The clock cannot be heard in the compound bay. He moans, and sits up. He stretches, and then slides out of bed, laying the blankets back out.

He pads out into the living room, where Winnie's prone form lies on the floor, tangled in a blanket and clutching a pillow. Smiling to himself, he gingerly picks her up, carrying her back into her own bedroom, laying her down in the neat little divot where she has slept on the mattress.

She mumbles unintelligibly, and Lifeflight covers her with the blankets, layered on the bed.

"I don't want t-to go back to my berth," he groans, feeling the temperature, a little nippy. "I'll probably be up b-before you anyhow..."

He lies back down on the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. Rolling over, he watches Winnie sleep peacefully, face relaxed, with a slight smile tickling her lips.

Making sure she is secure, Lifeflight allows himself to drift back to sleep.


	2. Bunny 2

"Lifeflight! I have to go...I'll be back late tonight," Winnie says, throwing her cloak on. "There's been an accident and a few Pa'li are injured."

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says. "I'll be here...com if you need assistance."

He smiles, and before she dashes outside, snags her in a hug. "Come back whole, okay?" he asks softly, and she smiles up at him.

"Of course! I'm not goin' down that easily," she replies, and he lets her go.

She rushes outside for Brawny, leaving him alone in the house.

...

Hmm...there are three hours till nighttime...well, he can do housecleaning. Lifeflight finds a rag and wets it down, cleaning up the counters in the kitchen.

After finishing with the counters, he finds some laundry, scattered here and there about the house - a shirt, pants, and many socks. Once, an underclothes item, but he buries that in the pile in his arms, taking them into the utility room and putting them in the hamper. Two hours till nighttime...what else is there possibly to do?

His tank growls...Lifeflight wants to wait for Winnie, and puts it off to the side, thinking of other things to do.

...

He goes outside and tends to the flowers, then goes down to his place in the compound bay and waters his cut flowers. Muddy and dirty now, he takes a shower. Walking out into the living room with a towel tied around his waist, he checks the time against his chronometer. One hour until complete darkness...he coms Winnie to make sure she is okay.

"W-Winnie?"

She picks up after a moment. "Hey, Lifeflight, what's up?"

"A-Are you okay? I j-just want-t to make s-sure you're a-alright."

"I'm doing fine," Winnie chirps in reply. "I've got one of the three Pa'li standing now...I think I'll be back later than expected."

"I-I'll w-wait up-p for you," Lifeflight tells her, "b-but I'm afraid I n-need to consume something...p-pardon that we couldn't eat t-together."

"Don't worry about it," Winnie says. "I'll be home soon, I hope."

" 'Kay," Lifeflight says, "be home soon."

As the line cuts, he sighs. Finding a cube of energon, he drinks it, and dresses for bed. He turns on a lamp next to the couch, and then finds a book to read. He lays down on the couch, beginning to read.

...

As the hour passes, he slowly falls asleep, and the book rests on his chest as he breathes quietly. Another hour passes before Winnie comes home, opening the door and stepping in, unwrapping the cloak from her shoulders.

"Lifeflight?" she calls softly, before noticing him on the couch.

Walking over to him, she pulls a blanket out of a basket on the floor, and she plucks the book off his chest, laying the blanket down over him. Setting the book on the table beside him, she silently walks into the compound bay, pulling his blanket off of his berth, and bringing it back, laying it over him as well.

Turning the light off, she pads into her bedroom, closing the door for the night.


	3. Bunny 3

"W-Winnie?"

"Hi!"

"W-Winnie...I n-need a h-hug..."

"What's wrong?"

Lifeflight walks into the house, switching from a comline to voice. He finds her in the kitchen and quickly pulls her into his arms.

Winnie puts her arms around him, confused. "What happened?"

"I h-h-have received-d s-s-some disturbing-g news," he mumbles, shoulders shivering with upsetted-ness.

Winnie pulls back and looks up at him. "What is it?"

"That sp-sparkling...th-the one I j-j-just delivered...i-it...it..."

"Ohhh..." Winnie pulls him in and hugs him.

Lifeflight's arms tighten, and he shivers, pressing into her neck.

"Shhh..." And rubs his back.

"Sh-She even n-n-named him," he whimpers.

Winnie holds him close and pulls him onto the couch. Lifeflight just goes with it, allowing Winnie to bring him down onto the sofa's plush cushions.

Winnie hugs him. "Oh Lifeflight... I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry I d-d-dumped this o-o-on you," he mumbles.

"No..no..." She wipes at the tears on his face.

He searches her eyes for meaning, before blinking again and he frowns, pulling her hand up to press to his cheek.

She looks up at him and gives him a little half smile. He tries to smile, but soon his face falls again, and he presses into her shoulder, hiding.

Winnie hugs him."Shh...it's gonna be alright..." she whispers.

Lifeflight sighs as she puts a hand on his helm, and they sit quietly for a time. Finally, when his tears dry, he sits back, tucked in and around Winnie in an embrace. Winnie sits and holds him tight, as rain can be heard outside on the roof.


End file.
